


Halloween Treats

by KorrohShipper



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Steve Bingo 2019, Married Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Movie Watching, Pirates, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Loves The Mummy (1999), Steve Rogers Uses Torrent, Steve Rogers is happy, The Mummy (1999) - Freeform, Time Travel, domestic!steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrohShipper/pseuds/KorrohShipper
Summary: “Dad, did you watch The Mummy like Mum?”
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Squares Filled @happystevebingo - Pirates

“Can we watch it again?”

James Michael Rogers, Steve and Peggy’s six year-old son, beamed with a face-splitting grin and a bright gleam in his eyes as he pointed at the screen. He came marching over to where he and Peggy had been sitting, comfortably just by the edge of the couch.

“Again?” he mocked exasperation as he and his wife exchanged looks.

It was one of those moments where Steve found himself grateful for having said ‘yes’ to one of Howard Stark’s crazy schemes.

In his friend’s defense, it wasn’t that crazy. It was Halloween and Howard had offered to take the kids and watch them while he and Peggy take a well-deserved break from running SHIELD as it began to rise above ranks among intelligence agencies.

The entire evening was a pleasurable one—an intimate dinner and a dance or two at the Stork Club, a stroll under the night sky in Central Park that eventually brought them back to Howard’s New York mansion where an impromptu movie parlor was set up to help entertain the kids, and the kid at heart (Howard).

When Jarvis answered the door, the sound of over-dramatic fights could be heard and the scripted incantations in Egyptian soon reached his ears. “Ah, Mr. Stark decided that a film would suffice for tonight’s activities. _The Mummy_ hold the best box office, holding, at most, two repeats.” Mr. Jarvis reported pristinely. “Should I fetch the children?”

That was how they ended up lounging on a couch, watching a second horror film on Halloween with Howard and the children staring wide-eyed at the screen as the story unfolded and was brought to an end, the heroic theme playing as the credits began to show.

James looked hopeful, like the time he had begged Peggy for a dog.

Their daughter, Sarah Elizabeth tugged along her brother’s shirt and looked longingly at her parents, asking the same plea, albeit wordlessly.

“Again? But you’ve already watched it, my darlings.”

“But it was fun!”

Peggy laughed and leaned her head towards his shoulder, tugging at it as she sunk into his side. “Oh, I know, my darlings. In fact, I’ll have you know that, when this film was released, your Uncle Michael and I snuck in the theatres to watch this?”

The kids made an _o_ shape with their lips. “Really? What did you think?” James asked breathlessly.

“I was very impressed!” she wove a tale with each rising tone and flick of her wrist. Steve could barely hide his smile, seeing his family together, how the animated looks on his children as they watched Peggy reminisce the stories of her childhood.

“Were you scared, Mum?” Sarah piped up, a softness to her voice that Steve chuckled to himself. As impressed by the movie Sarah was, Steve could see from his seat how goosebumps covered her skin—she has been a bit scared.

Peggy, ever receptive a mother, crouched low and picked Sarah up, letting their daughter sit on her lap. “Oh, my darling, I was frightened!” Sarah’s eyes widened at the confession—Peggy had always been, in the eyes of their children, the fearless secret agent whose strength knew no bounds, and her courage, no end.

“Really?”

Peggy nodded with a smile. “But, after the film, your Uncle Michael told me it wasn’t true. It’s acting.” She said simply before tapping Sarah’s nose with a chuckle. “At first I didn’t believe him, but do you know what your Uncle Michael told me?”

James scooted closer, his lips forming a small _o_ shape while Sarah shook her head, signaling her answer. “What did Uncle Michael say?”

“He told me that, come high priests or rotten mummies, he’d always be there.”

James, seemingly unperturbed, turned to him in response and jumped on his lap, earning a groan from him and light laughter from the other adults in the room. “Dad, did you watch _The Mummy _like Mum?” his son asked with an excitement that could only be described as being awestruck.

And as simple a question that was, Steve found himself dumbfounded. As a kid growing up during the Great Depression, he never really did have enough money to scrape by. Films were a luxury to him, and when _The Mummy_ came out, he had been much more invested in keeping himself standing and upright after a beating in the alleyway.

But then again, saying he hadn’t watched The Mummy wouldn’t be telling the truth, either.

It all started, strangely enough, in Halloween, where he opted for staying in at the Tower instead of joining the other Avengers go on trick-or-treating patrol to keep the neighborhoods safe.

Steve managed to find open Netflix all by himself—which was, by then, a feat of its own—and his eyes brightened up when he saw Cinderella, the original animated movie and not the remake.

When Tony came back, he stuck his tongue out and grimaced at the television before plopping down beside him on the couch. “_Cinderella_? Capsicle, your age is showing.”

Then, the instigator waltzed in—or hobbled.

Clint was dressed as the not-fully regenerated Mummy from the 1999 remake of the film, The Mummy. Tony whipped around and blew a raspberry. “You’re lost, Imhotep. _You’re drunk_. Go find your Rachel Weisz and go home.”

Like any good banter, Clint threw a piece of candy at Stark as he paused the movie, his brows furrowed in confusion. “I’d have to be Brendan Fraser, dumbass.” Clint slurred.

“Language!”

Laughter broke out and Steve felt his cheeks heat up until he remembered a question that bothered him. “Who’s _Imhotep_?”

Everyone slowly turned to face him, jaws slacked, and Steve regretted the moment he opened up his big mouth in the first place because then, his beloved animated Cinderella screening was interrupted and replaced with a different movie.

_The Mummy_, the title screen portrayed. “It’s actually a remake,” Tony said as he chewed on a string of black licorice. “Of a movie back in 1930’s, I guess?” he said dubiously, to lazy to actually google it or ask JARVIS to search it.

At first, he was annoyed. He really wanted to just slip back to the comforts of his day and watch a movie that probably would have seen back then if he had the money.

But the film wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t trying so hard to be the gritty adventure films like most of the pictures were spewing out. It was an archetype, the entire film, and the movie didn’t mind making fun of itself and it was fun and just enjoyable.

That, and the heroine managed to save the day and have her happy ending with the guy she loves, says a wistful voice in his head.

“Dad?”

James tugged on his shoulder. Peggy was looking at him with an amused look, an eyebrow raised while James and Sarah pressed on further. “If you haven’t,” his son began, hopeful in his tone, “maybe we could ask Uncle Howard for a copy?”

“You know what,” feeling adventurous for a brief moment, Steve let his hand wander to his side pocket, feeling incredibly happy that his fingers met with the tell-tale sign of the phone that hid in his pocket. “We’re going to watch _The Mummy_.”

The kids cheered and Peggy groaned, albeit with a smile. “Steve!” she bemoaned as Howard and Jarvis chuckled. “We have to go home.”

“It’s Halloween. Come on, Pegs!” eventually, his wife relented.

Steve placed James on the couch and took out his phone. “When I was away,” the kids’ attention shot up. They loved the stories of when their father was _away_, a code word for when he was in the future, “I had a group of friends who taught me some things.”

Steve grabbed a couple of books and mounted the phone on top of them. His fingers tapped on the screen and showed a file, the familiar title of The Mummy showed up. “Some were good things like cooking breakfast for you and your Mom, and some other stuff that aren’t so good.”

Howard gave a hearty laugh. “And what are those _stuff that aren’t so good_?”

There was a glint in his eyes. “_Pirating_.” He said simply as his fingers tapped the phone, which shortly produced a shot a projection at the screen. “My friends taught me how to use the torrent.”

Sarah, all innocent, asked him, “What’s a _tor-rent_?” she tested the word, which sounded off and foreign and he couldn’t help but press a kiss on her temple.

Steve thought of the internet. A part of him missed all the technology. He missed his friends, but as he looked at the couch, his son cuddled up right next to him while Peggy had Sarah close to her—there was really nothing he’d change.

“One day, kiddo, one day.”

Jarvis placed a bowl of popcorn on each person’s hand and the screen began to darken.

Ardeth Bay began his monologue for the opening. “**_Thebes_**_, city of the living. ._ .”


End file.
